Whisper in my Heart
by Nathaniel Rivera
Summary: Rebooted story of the purple man and the whispery girl. I hope you enjoy and send your feed backs and opinions. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone hope you are all doing good. This story is a reboot I am doing for a previous story I made. I am doing this because the last story was only up too Fnaf 1-5 but with the sixth installment I decided to restart. The previous story was called The purple man and the whispery girl. Some characters were made from an old friend of mine. So I dedicate this story for her because I love her characters she made. Enjoy and chapter 2 will be out soon.**

Whisper in my heart

Chapter 1- The Whispery Girl

Throughout my years, I've grew to hate these humans for the way they treated me. My parents weren't ever good besides my mother. Though once she passed on my father chose to waste the money on alcohol and using his anger out on me. Not till someone ratted him and I was taken into a foster care. I ignored many of the children and at the same time they took their turns bullying me. I didn't much care and as much as the caregivers try to get me better. Eventually they given up and ignored me but they still give me food. Then one day I saw him. The foster home took us children to a pizzeria place. Something called Freddy but all I know is that there are these animatronics that the kids like. Me, being a seven year old would probably like it but I wondered around. Then I stumbled upon him. He noticed me and I wasn't sure to be scared or worried. His purple eyes, purple shirt, and purple hair. It really fits his personality and for some reason I feel very comfortable around him. He spoke out.

"Hello little girl. What is your name?"

I whisper softly.

"I don't really have a name."

"Well come on now."

"I'm sorry but I don't."

"Well I'll call you Whisper since you seem to do that."

I looked up at him and gave a slight smile.

"Seems you like that. My name is Afton. William Afton. Are your parents here?"

"No, I am with the foster people that brought the kids here."

"Really? Then why don't we stay together and get to know each other. Is that alright with you?"

I was a bit shy to answer but I gave a nod.

"Alright then let's go to my office."

I went inside and he showed me around.

"See this small device. It is connected to all the cameras except the kitchen, you can only hear sounds."

"Wow, so this is the type of job you do?"

"Yeah pretty much. Sometimes you kids will wonder around in the back and I'll go and get you guys out of there. You though have special access. In a way I give you permission. Here push this button."

I pushed it and the camera went to a purple curtain with stars.

"What is behind that curtain?"

"You'll see. The show is about to begin."

From a distance you hear a voice.

*Okay kids. You hear that. I think our pirate friend Foxy wants to join the fun. Why don't we all call him out to join. Foxy! Foxy! Foxy!*

Then the curtains open and everyone began to cheer.

*Yes! Yes! I am here. How is everyone doing!?*

It was pretty interesting as time went on but the Foxy animatronic was acting strange. Afton seem to notice and gave a creepy smile. A little girl on the camera began to go closer. The mom seem to not care or notice her daughter. Security seem to notice and try to tell the girl to move. She ignored him and got closer to Foxy until.

-Chomp-

A body fell to the floor and everyone went silent. Then the animatronic spoke out.

*I hope you all enjoyed…my…sssshhhhooowww…"

Then everyone went into panic and for me I didn't feel anything. Seeing the little girl head get bitten seem alright for me. Afton seemed to notice and patted my shoulder.

"See that Whisper. This world is just too easy. Children are too easily distracted but the simplest of things while some parents enjoy their time to themselves. But a simple mistake can lead to a disaster. I really like you little girl. Why don't you come home with me tonight?"

From a distance someone was shouting Afton's name.

"Afton! Afton! Get over here now!"

"Hmm, seems as if I am needed elsewhere. It's your choice. Stay here and come home with me or you can leave and go outside with the others. Don't worry, I won't be too upset."

He then left and I wasn't sure on what to do. I looked at the cameras and I can see him and another man trying to move the body. The area is empty except for the girl's mother who's there crying for a mistake she made. It was her fault for not paying attention to her child. I think I am starting to see what Afton means about what he said. It is still not clear but maybe I can learn something from him. I've made my choice. Police arrived and everything was cleared off. The pizzeria closed early and Afton went back to the office to find that I have stayed.

"Oh so have you made you decision?"

I nodded and he picked me up.

"Alright then let's head over to my car in the back."

I noticed some blood on his clothes but it didn't seem to bother me. He put me in his car and we went off to his home. We arrived and he told me to wait on the couch. I did and I took the time to examine my environment. Afton seem to be in the bathroom cleaning the blood off himself. He seem to have a nice home for himself. Though I notice some things that seem to be for two people. I notice the fridge and my stomach got the better of me. I got up and walked over to the fridge and opened it. Inside he had some of the most, good looking food. I took the first thing I see and closed the fridge then the lights came on. I turn to see Afton looking at me with a cheese stick in my hand. He smiled and said, "You hungry Whisper? I'll make you something. Go and sit while I get things prepared."

I went back to the couch and waited. Though I did ask some question.

"Afton, was there someone living here with you?"

"Well yes. She's my girlfriend. Her name is Reneta and she's at work. She'll be home soon."

"Oh okay."

Soon dinner was finished and I ate what he made. He then led me to the bathroom and said the shampoos were there for me to use. I removed my clothes and got into the bath. Even for me, I already knew how to clean myself and so I did. I then began to relax and think why I came here. Can't say there was a purpose but Afton seem to see the world in his own eyes. I begin to slumber off and a voice called out to me.

"Whisper…Whisper…don't trust him."

I awoke from a loud knock.

"Whisper is everything alright in there?"

"Yes, just fell asleep."

"Oh okay. Well Reneta is here. Come out whenever you are ready so I can introduce you. I'll leave a pair of clothes out here for you."

"Okay."

He left and I finished drying myself up. I got the clothes outside and he gave me a large shirt and a pair of shorts to wear. I walked over to the living room to see a woman waiting patiently and Afton sitting next to her.

"Ah Whisper sit right there."

He pointed to a chair to the right of them and so I did.

"See Reneta, isn't she cute?"

She was quiet for the moment then said," How long?"

"How long till what?"

"Till she disappears like the other kids. I don't trust this Afton and I don't trust you!"

"Come on now. This is gonna be different."

"I'm telling in my vision I see a dark future for you! You will die from your own misdeeds."

Afton gave an angry face and told me to leave to my room. I did so and laid on the bed. As I was shutting my eyes, I can hear Afton arguing with Reneta.

"How dare you say that in front of her!"

"How dare me? I already know what you did to those other children! I am telling you this! I keep having these dreams where you get what's coming to you! But you don't belive me! You think I am crazy! I'll tell you what-"

*Smack*

"Shut the fuck up! This girl is different and if you keep your mouth shut, I'll be sure to not deal with that mouth of yours! You got that?"

All I heard was silence for a moment then Afton spoke.

"Good. I think you should get out. Stay with your aunt or a friend for a while."

"Afton please. I don't want you to-"

"Ssshhh! I understand but I think it's for the best for you. When you start feeling better you can come back okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright, stay here for the night and be sure to pack your clothes."

It went silent and I figure they went to their rooms. Throughout all that, my body didn't make one reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A Ghostly Appearance

I woke the next morning to Afton making breakfast with a gentle smile in his face. He notice that I was awake.

"Oh Whisper it's good to see you awake. I am making us a simple meal for breakfast so in the meantime wash yourself up. There should a toothpaste and an unused toothbrush in the bathroom."

I nodded and head straight to the bathroom. I open the cabinet and grabbed what I needed. After I finish, I can't but help to look at myself in the mirror. I still find it strange that I've chose to been here with Afton. Then the lights began to flicker and once it went back to normal the mirror showed a different face. I was like looking at a different person. This figure had blond like golden hair. A yellow shirt with brown pants and golden yellow eyes. I tilted my head and it did the same thing. I started to lift my hand up to touch it and it did the same thing. Till Afton called out.

"Whisper! Breakfast is ready!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a second!"

I look back at the mirror and the figure disappeared. I moved on from it and went into the kitchen. Afton made eggs and toast. It was nice and simple and so I grabbed my plate. I sat at the table and began to eat. Afton begin to speak.

"So Reneta will be gone for a while. I'm sorry for what you had to hear from her. She's been out of the ordinary but I think this will help her."

"Alright but were there kids before you found me?"

"Yes, but they chose to not be here. I invited them the same way as I did with you. Though a different outcome came for them."

He gave a creepy smile when he said that.

"Okay Afton."

"Whisper, tell me about your life? I am very curious to understand more about you."

"Well I didn't really have much to start. The only person to show some love was my mother but she passed away at a young age. My father used alcohol to cope with his loss. At the same time he used his anger out on me and I didn't much care. A neighbor caught on to what my dad was doing and I was taken away while he rot the rest of his years in prison. This foster home I was in wasn't much. I choose to stay away from the other kids and in return they bullied me. The pain wasn't much for me because I am already used to it. Though I didn't much care for anything till you came around."

"What do you mean Whisper?"

"I don't know but my gut tells me you're someone that I can possibly trust."

"Well thank you Whisper. You know what, how about we go get you some nice clothes?"

This caught my attention.

"Oh uh sure."

We then got ourselves ready and headed straight to the mall. It was my first time going to place like this. I felt loss looking around my area. I stuck next to Afton and we walked in to a store that sold clothing my size. We got some clothes and we headed out the mall. We stop though because Afton had to use the restroom. I waited outside as he went with his business. As I was waiting, someone I recognize passed by me. I pay no attention but he noticed me.

"Hey look it's the punching bag. Where did you run off too?"

I ignored him.

"No one didn't seem to care that you were gone. I did miss you though. You did give me a good exercise."

I continue to ignore him then his friends notice and tag along.

"Who is this Matt?"

"Just a girl that I hang with back at the foster home."

"Wait is this the one you said that was all weird and spooky?"

"Pretty much."

"Hmm well let's go Matt. I got things to do back home."

"Fine. See yeah psycho."

As they were leaving I whispered something and Matt seem to notice. He begin to walk back to me.

"What was that?"

"Matt just leave her dude."

"Hold on, I think this little shit has something she wants to say. What did you say?"

I then gave an angry glare at him and said, "I said I hope you have good day with a broken nose!"

I then head butt his frontal face and he fell backwards. Since we were pretty isolated from people, not many people notice what I did besides his friend. Matt touched his nose and notice that blood was running down. He got up and charge at me with anger. He punched me hard in the cheek and I fell to the ground.

"You crazy bitch! I must admit you caught me off guard."

I then begin to get up and he kicked me hard in the gut. I cough out a bit of blood.

"Matt calm down dude. She's just a little girl."

"Yeah a little girl that can fight like an adult. Come on get up so I can give another one."

I begin to do so and said," You know Matt, the reason I was gone was because I met someone. He was something else and he lifted me into his arms. In a way I see him as a great friend."

I got to my feet and looked into his eyes. He then throw his punch and I tense myself. Though instead of a punch I hear a stab. I open my eyes to see a knife through Matt's hand. Matt was in shock and same with his friend. He then look at who stab him and it was Afton. Afton remove the knife and slit Matt's throat. His blood splat on my face and outfit. I was a bit in shock and glad to see him suffer on the ground.

"Aye Matt, are you okay?"

No words came out. Afton turn to his new threat. But then asked me a question.

"What should I do with him my Whisper?"

"Woah wait a second? I didn't do anything. Whisper right? Just let me go and I won't say anything?"

I tilted my head, made a sadistic smile, and said," Oh really? You didn't do much to save me. My friend Afton had to step in and take drastic measures. Something like this could have been prevented. So I think you should be punished. Afton please."

Afton began to walk towards him.

"Wait please. Nnnnnooooo!"

-In the car-

We were driving home after our little incident. We didn't say much but for some reason my body feels hyper. Seeing them die like that felt really at ease and calm. It's weird to think about but I am glad people like them are gone. Then Afton spoke.

"You remember those kids I told you about that were with me before you came around?"

I nodded.

"Well they weren't staying at my home. I met them at the same place I met you. They were bad kids and I felt that they needed to be punished."

"So am I the first to be within your own home?"

"In way yes but you are more than that. I see a lot of me inside you. I am going to teach you a lot of things about this world. And what happen earlier was step one. Step two will soon come. Would you like to continue and see how things go?"

I had to think about it for a moment but I gave a cute smile and nodded. Afton smiled and rubbed my head. We arrived back at the house and he handed me the clothes to try on. I took a look at the clothing through a mirror and what he got me was a yellow jean overalls with a black shirt to go underneath it. Black and yellow high thigh socks to match, and black dress shoes to match. Also black and yellow ribbons for my hair. I put everything on and I looked at myself in the mirror. I blushed a bit because of how cute I looked.

"Yes, must be a very cute outfit for you."

I got spooked and I looked around.

"Who said that?"

"Turn around."

I did and on the mirror was a blacked out figure with buttons on its chest and puppet like mask on its face.

"What are you?"

"I was the first you know."

"The first what?"

"The first to meet his demise. Now I am lifting others into my arms so one day we get our revenge."

"Wait you mean Afton?"

"Yes stupid. And you well I ain't too sure who you are? You a new person and are not too afraid of who he is."

"Well maybe I see him in a different way.

"Ah let me guess, you never had much loving in your life right? Or much of a family person?"

I ignored it.

"Alright um Whisper right? I'll be seeing you later."

Then a voice called out.

"Whisper are you done?"

"Yes Afton, I'll be out in a minute."

I looked back at the mirror and the figure disappeared. I left the room and went to where Afton was waiting. He gave a big smile and said," Oh my that looks amazing on you."

"Thank you Afton."

"Also tomorrow the pizzeria place I work at will be reopening. You want to join me at work?"

"Sure."

"Good and you might learn something from this my little Whisper. Now go put something on that's comfortable and get some sleep. We will be waking up a bit early in the morning."

I did and lay down on my bed. Though I couldn't get that weird figure out of my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Test

I woke up the next morning with the same usual thing we did. Afton was making breakfast and I put on the news to see how the weather is going to be. Instead it was a report on the two boys that were murder by Afton. We were lucky that cameras weren't around those areas and same for witnesses. Once again I didn't have any sympathy or reaction to this. Afton soon finished breakfast and went into his room to get dress for work. I was already dressed and prepared so I begin to eat my food. Afton haven't said a single word to me and I was a bit curious to know if he was alright. I finished my food and Afton finished getting dressed. We went into the car and headed off to Afton's work. During the drive I decided to check on Afton.

"Is everything alright Afton?"

"Yes Whisper I am alright. Why do you ask?"

"You just been quiet so I am a little worried."

"Don't worry Whisper. I will be fine."

He rubbed my head and I gave a smile. We arrived at the Pizzeria and enter the building. The place seemed to be cleaned up after the last incident. I looked around and noticed that the animatronics were shut down and in front of them was an out of order sign. It was for the best to leave them like that after the incident from last week. We went to the back and he got me a chair and sit it next to the computer chair. Afton was working around security and was checking if all the cameras were working. All the cameras were working fine except the one in the kitchen.

"Well that is odd. Whisper, I'll be right back."

He left and I sat there waiting for him. I looked around and noticed a TV. I turned it on and it was on the news channel.

"On recent news there are still no sign or evidence on who murder these two boys. Also in other relatable events the blue rabbit is still at large. A photo was given to us by a survivor and we will show you now."

They showed an image of a tall blue bunny rabbit. I think it looked weird and then I heard someone laughing behind me. It was Afton.

"Ha, I guess people really are into bunnies."

He sat down next to me.

"How are things going Whisper?"

"It's pretty fine for now. I got a question though?"

"And what is it?"

"Do you think they will find out that we were the ones that did it?"

Afton gave a blank expression.

"I'm sorry Afton. I am just a bit worried."

"No it's fine. To be honest Whisper, I've been punishing bad kids for many years and the police never traced it back to me. There's only one person who knows that I do this."

"Who is it?"

"Hey Afton, there is something I want you to-"

A strange man walks in the room but stopped when he saw me.

"Actually can you come out here really quick?"

Afton did and outside the room they started chatting.

"Who is the little girl?"

"She is a friend of mines."

"What are you plans?"

"Plans?"

"Yes plans, look I can turn a blind eye but I am at my limit here. After that incident, you been making a strange face to that dead body. I had a feeling you may done something to the animatronic to do that."

"Actually I did nothing. It was just poor parenting from the parent to prevent that."

"I don't care. That little girl you have. Does she at least have a name?"

"It's Whisper."

"Why do you have her here with you?"

"She's under training and supervision."

"Training?"

"Henry, I see a lot of me inside of her. I've been thinking of maybe passing it down."

"Afton you are crazy."

The man named Henry began to walk away before saying.

"If you do something to that girl, we are finished!"

I was a little curious to know if everything was alright. Afton walked back into the room and sat down. He then rubbed his head and seemed to be frustrated. I rubbed his back and he looked at me and gave a gentle smile.

"Thank you. That is the man who knows all about me. Henry Emily is the name. We've been friends for a long time and we became friends because I stood up for him when people were bullying him. I'm telling you, just because a man with a last name called Emily doesn't mean it his name."

He began to laugh and I just smiled.

"Henry is a great guy and we started this business together. Once I got the first kill out of me, I just couldn't stop. These children, just don't seem to understand that their actions have consequences. People suffer for the misdeeds they've done. And there's me, the savior to all the problems. Though I have a feeling that my time may be up. I ain't so sure but Whisper. You are different from them. You are like me and I wish for you to continue my legacy. Would you like to start your next step?"

I made a cheerful agreement and Afton gave a creepy smile.

"Alright when the time comes, I'll call you over."

"Okay."

He left and as time went by many costumers came on by and left and nothing interesting seem to be happening. Afton brought me a drink and some pizza to eat. It wasn't that bad but as soon as he left one of the camera monitors started to go static. I was curious on what was going on than it went black. Then a voice rang out.

"Why didn't you feel anything for those kids you murdered?"

I looked around and sure enough it was the puppet. It was on the monitor.

"I don't need to answer you."

"You know that Henry fellow you met. I know him, he was a special man to me. The purple man you hang with ruined my chances for a better life. Then what became of me is this. I exist in this world but I am asleep. Though my followers will deal with him pretty soon."

"What do you mean? What followers?"

"Your answer will soon come Whisper. I'll see you soon."

Then it disappeared and the monitor went back to normal. As much as I didn't care what that thing wants. I am worried now to what is to come for Afton. And soon the day was over and the restaurant is starting to close. Afton and I were the last to leave and as we were getting ready a man walked through the doors.

"Hey Afton."

"Oh Mike. Nice to see you are doing well. Though you seem a bit tired."

"Well this is my third night as the night guard but I will be fine. Who's the little one?"

"Her name is Whisper and she's my adopted daughter."

"Hmm, didn't take you as family man but that is nice. Well I'll let you be."

"Sure Mike and remember to use those audio recordings in case you are a bit confused."

"I have and they been pretty useful."

Mike left and Afton and I went into the room that is filled with the out of order animatronics. I was a bit confused to why we were in here.

"Afton, what are we doing here?"

"There's something that I want to show you. You see that Chica animatronic?"

"Yes?"

"Look inside it."

He lifted the head off and I peeked inside and I was a bit shock to see what it was. I wasn't sure if he wanted a reaction to come out of me but I said," What is that?"

"It's one of the bad children I told you about."

"Is it just this one?"

"No, the other three right behind you are filled as well. There is another one but it's in the backroom."

I was staring at the body inside the bird animatronic. I can tell the body was decomposing because I see a bit of the body's skull sticking out. The smell was much worse as well. I stopped looking and asked," What are we gonna do?"

"The people are starting to become aware of the smell. So we are gonna remove the bodies inside them."

"What about the night guard?"

"It's barely 9 pm. He doesn't start his true shift at 12."

"Okay."

And so Afton and I began to remove the bodies and Afton brought a cooler to put each one of them inside. My stomach turned here and there but no vomit came out. We got almost all of them and Afton told me about the one in the back.

"Once you are back there, you'll see a golden like outfit in there. There's two of them but look for the one that's a bear like the Freddy one. Just bring it out here and we can finish up."

"Alright."

I went inside the backroom and it was pretty dark. Luckily, I found a light switch but it barely did anything. Eventually I found the bear and began to drag it. It was very light to my surprise and I looked inside. The animatronic suit was missing but the body is inside. I looked at the body and he looked pretty familiar. I continued on and made it outside. Afton was glad to see the suit.

"Ah nice job Whisper. You know this suit was a special one that I used and a dangerous one."

"Why is that?"

"Well it's because-"

"Whisper…?"

We got quiet and look around for who called my name. It called out again."

"Whisper."

We then realized it came from the golden Freddy suit. We look inside and what I saw was shocking though Afton was surprised.

"Hmm, didn't know you still had some kick in you."

"Whisper…please help me."

He reached his hand out for me to grab and Afton seem to notice something.

"Oh, it seems you tried to escape out of the suit but I guess the spring locks got you first. Look closely Whisper and you can see the locks stabbed into his ribs."

I did and sure enough not only was it inside his body but his rib bone is sticking out.

"Yes this was why it was dangerous to use. I can get inside it but I always had to be careful with the spring locks. Any struggle, sweat, or liquid will cause the locks to go inside you. In a way, you turn yourself into an animatronic. There is a reset switch to fix it but wherever the locks are in will rip that body piece apart. Seeing that it's in his rib, I think his heart will come out."

I stayed quiet looking at the boy who called my name. I remember him now. He was the figure I saw in the mirror. I didn't say much.

"I'll let you do it Whisper."

"What?"

"Here just push this button and it will finish him off."

I looked at the button on the back of the suit. I began to move my finger at it but the boy called me out.

"Whisper don't do it. He…told me the same thing. He will…get you next."

"Ignore him Whisper. Just do it and well I guess I'll have to throw the suit away as well."

I couldn't make a choice and Afton sighed. He pushed the button. It made a noise and the boy eyes went wide.

***SPLAT***

His blood hit my face and right there the heart was expose. The boy then spoke his final words.

"He…will…suffer like…us."

And then lifeless. Afton put the suit in his trunk and the coolers in the backseat. It was a long drive but eventually we made it to a cliff. I was wondering why we were here and Afton explained he's just throwing the bodies over the cliff. I helped him out and we cleared everything out of the car. I was looking over the cliff and was amazed of the view. Afton came next to me and spoke.

"It's a nice view right Whisper?"

"Yeah, it's really nice."

"Did you know that boy?"

"What, no."

"Hmm but how did he know you?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Why did you hesitate to do it?"

"I wasn't hesitating, why are you asking these questions?"

"Hmm, maybe I was wrong about you. Well Whisper there is one more body we must remove."

"Okay but what do you-"

***PUSH***

That moment as I was about to fall. I looked back at him and on his face was a look of disgust and a failure of what I was. I've failed his test.

***CRACK***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- A Failure

I woke up to just blackness in the air. I wasn't so sure to know what has happen to me. I do know is that I am a failure and I've failed Afton. My only true parent that I hope to be with forever. Here I thought that God was gonna lay down his judgement for me. If I go to hell it's pretty much where I belong. At least I can be in torment for my life. Though instead I am still in just total darkness. I got up and began to walk around. It continued on like this till I heard a voice calling me from a distance. I walked towards it than I began to run for it. I ran so fast that I bumped into someone. I fell and the figure turned around and reached its hand out. I looked up and sure enough it was the puppet. I wasn't so sure to take the offer but I accepted the help.

"Um, thanks."

"You're welcome Whisper."

It was quiet for a moment but I began to ask questions.  
"Where am I?"

"You are in the abyss."

"The abyss?"

"Yes, this abyss you entered are filled with the souls that Afton have taken away. If you looked over there those are the five children that fell victim to him."

I looked to where the puppet was pointing and I see five children wearing clothing that are very familiar to me. Especially the one in the golden like outfit. I stopped looking and continue asking the puppet.

"So I was just another victim?"

"Yes but no."

"No?"

"Afton did have intentions on making you his disciple. You passed all his test except for one. You showed a bit of remorse for the child over there. That was a weakness Afton chose to not have."

"But he pushed me!? How does that not count?"

"After he pushed you, it turns out Afton grew too caring for you so instead the weakness went to him. In fact he went all the trouble to getting your body."

"Wait what? I thought I fell into the ocean?"

"No, actually you fell onto some rocks. A sharp one I might say. Went straight through your gut and may have lost an eye."

I felt like I was gonna be sick.

"So Afton never wanted to do that to me."

"Precisely though his time is soon to come."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, you've been asleep for three weeks. Your body is mostly in his garage just there waiting to be awaken. You are lucky to have this type of resurrection."

"What?"

"I looked into you Whisper. You should really thank your mother though. She was a witch after all and well made a nice deal to the devil."

"You mean I am immortal?"

"Well kind of. What I was told she asked whenever you have died, you will be restore back to normal. Though your body organs will return. I can't be so sure about parts just thinking of that eye. Also your age has been altered as well. In reality you should be sixteen."

I let all the information sink into me and finally I accepted it. But I need to know one thing.

"What are you gonna do to Afton?"

"Well obviously get our revenge."

"What!?"

"This children are gonna punish him to the most extreme measures. Especially that golden boy of mines. He's going to be tormenting Afton for all eternity."

"No! You can't!"

"Sure try to stop us but look at yourself."

I did and it turns out my soul seems to be fading away.

"Your soul is starting to return to your body. I hope walking is fine with you. Bye bye, Whisper."

"NNNOOO!"

I jerked my head up and I was beginning to breathe heavily. I looked around my environment and the puppet was right. And it was also right about my eye. Though one eye is enough to help me navigate. I was on a table so I jumped off it and exited the garage into the living room. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My face had bruises and cuts. My left eye was bandaged up and I also lifted my shirt. The scar from my impalement was there but luckily doesn't seem too bad. I then ran out the door and rushed my way to Afton.

***Many minutes later***

I arrived at the pizzeria and tried going through the front door but it was looked. As I was looking around, I also noticed a sign that states that the pizzeria was shutting down. It has been awhile since I've been asleep. With no other choice I threw a rock that I found into the glass door and I went in. I navigated through the building while also calling out for Afton. It was a dark as well and I figure the power was out since what I heard from Afton often the power goes out during the night shifts.

"Afton!"

No answer came. I checked the camera room but no one was there. I found a flashlight though which made it a bit easier to navigate. I called him out again and nothing. Until I heard a distance scream.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

I ran towards the scream and it lead to the backroom. I opened it and walked towards the scream.

"Somebody! Help! AH!"

I began to panic and ran as fast as I can to him.

"Please! Help!"

"Afton!"

I finally reached him but it was too late. In front of me were the souls of the children and they turn to look at me. They waved at me and their souls were lifted. What was left behind though was a bloody animatronic. I walked towards it and examined it. I wasn't sure what it was or who blood it was. I looked closely at it and I found out it was Afton.

"Yes, Whisper. That is indeed Afton himself."

I turned and it was the puppet. I gave an angry look.

"What did you do to him!?"

"Nothing actually. What he did was his own actions and well look at what he become. Trapped in his own springs. Heh, that's not a bad name. Springtrap is what I'll call him."

"Stop messing with me. Tell me what happened!"

"Like I said Whisper. He done this to himself. My children done nothing but spooked him. My job is done but I still have unfinished business so I am returning to my suit. Till we meet again."

The puppet left and I looked back at Afton. I went down to my knees and began to cry.

"I'm sorry Afton. I wish I came here sooner to save you. I am a failure and I should have done what you wanted. I'm sorry."

My tears were falling down to the floor but all of a sudden something patted my head. I looked up and it was the animatronic. No, in fact it was Afton. He then began to speak.

"My dear Whisper…it wasn't your fault. I…thought that I can save myself only…to be hit with karma. The final lesson you must know…is to remember your actions have consequences. Please when you return to my home. Look into my closet and find the key. Open the safe and another secret is to be revealed."

"Okay ***sniff*** I will Afton."

"Call me Springtrap. This is what I am now."

I nodded.

"Now go and make sure no one is to know of me."

I got up and left and I heard his faint silent voice.

"I…love you."

I left and shut the door behind me. I was getting ready to leave till I heard someone inside the building.

"Hello! Is there someone here! This is the police and I want you to come out peacefully."

I looked around for something to use and sure enough I did. I exited the room with my head down. The officer noticed me and said," Hey little girl. Is everything alright?"

I said nothing.

"Did a parent leave you behind? If you want I can take you back to the station?"

I begin to walk towards him. He noticed I was hiding something.

"What's that you got behind your back?"

I gave a creepy smile and longue at him. He fell and I was quick enough to stab him in his heart. I continued on stabbing him and feeling the penetration, blood, and the lifelessness really feels good. After I was done, I went home and did what Afton told me to do. I found the key and next the safe. I opened it and inside were blueprints and pictures plus a note. I read it.

"Though this test did not work, I have to try something. Losing my son Michael really tore me and Reneta apart. So with this invention that I and Henry were working on. I am sure it will bring him back. He may have some machinery inside him but it will be worth it. Besides maybe I'll send him to the sister location and have him activate plan b."

The note had some curiosity in it but I kept the note and examine the blueprint. It looked a bit weird and the name of the blueprint was called BABY. I continued going through his stuff till I heard someone walk through the door.

"Hello? Afton are you home? I am back."

It was Reneta and I was surprise to see that she has return. I walked out and she noticed me.

"Oh you're still around. I would have thought that-"

"It's alright. He's gone now though."

"Gone?"

"What you told him before came true. He got what was coming to him."

"What?"

Reneta fell to her knees and tears were forming in her eyes. Though she noticed the way I looked and saw my missing eye.

"Did he do something to you?"

"Yes but no. This was something that was my mistake that I can bear with it. I was only doing what Afton told me after his demise."

She noticed what I was holding and swiped it away from my hand.

"Where did you get these?"

"He told me about it and so I looked into it. I was curious on what this was all supposed to mean but it's confusing for me."

"Oh well I'll hold on to it and take care of it. But first do you want to come with me? I am going to head back home. You'll meet your aunt."

I was surprised and accepted her offer. We got everything packed and before we left Reneta told me to wait in the car.

"I left something in the house. I'll be right back."

'Okay.'

She left and soon came back pretty quickly. We drove off and as we were driving I asked her something.

"Reneta or mom, who is Michael?"

"He was the first?"

"The first what?"

"The first to look like his father."

It was confusing at first but I moved on. We arrived and meeting my new aunt was pretty nice. I got a well rest sleep and the next morning my aunt and mother were cooking breakfast. I turn the T.V. on to see what was happening on the news. It talked about the murder that I've committed and the full shutdown of the restaurant. They found the knife that I left but couldn't trace the fingerprints back to me. They are treating it as a robbery attempt. I was about to turn the T.V. off till it mention something I recognized. A fire broke out in the neighborhood and it was the house we were staying at. That's when it hit me that mother destroyed the stuff she has taken from me. It was for the best but I at least have something to keep for myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- On the Hunt

Many years have gone by and I look a bit more of my age. I am 22 years old now and I am on my own. I moved out from my mother's place and into the city. Though I looked into why the restaurant was closing. Turns out that night guard was a secret investigator that the FBI sent in to look into the mystery of fathers killings. He got enough evidence and Henry also helped out. I was furious to know they were the cause of Afton's fate. So one day I went out and started searching for the people who were involved. It wasn't just Mike and Henry that I had to look for. Many other agents were as well curious to know. One by one they begin to disappear and all of it was leading to the final ones. I found out the Henry was going to meet Mike at an isolated location. I located the address from an agent and off I went before finishing him off. When I arrived and entered the building. I was greeted with a phone on a table. It started to ring. I answered it.

"Hello, this is me Henry."

"Henry!? Where are you?"

"Somewhere far from here. Now I know you have many questions about the incident but I can insure you that I was only little involve."

"A little?"

"I had a plan set but after Afton's mysterious disappearance my plan is now changed. Also a new threat came in."

"What threat?"

"Have you ever looked at one of Afton's blueprints for an animatronic called BABY?"

"Yes but it didn't quite make sense."

"Afton knew about the souls of the children inside the old models. They were trapped inside the suits and when Afton removed them. They were free from their chains and sent out for him. And what became of him I ain't sure but I know you know what happened that day. Tell me is he dead or alive?"

I stayed silent.

"It's fine to be silent but I have a hint of what has happened to him. But I'll deal with him later. I need to focus on Baby."

"What is Baby?"

"She's like the others. A soul trapped in a plastic suit of a machine. Though she follows what her father taught her."

"Who?"

"Afton. Baby's real name is Elizabeth Afton. She's the daughter of William Afton. In a way your step sister."

"But I only knew about Michael."

"Michael? Wait that's how she got out. Well I guess I am gonna need to find Michael first then gather everyone else in one place."

"Enough of this Henry! Tell me where you are and your friend Mike."

"Mike was never my friend. I used him to get what I needed and in return I let him know only a little bit of information. If you want your revenge here."

A light shined down on an unconscious man tied up to a chair.

"As for me I am not finished what I started. If you wish to find me then you'll need to find William."

"He's dead. I saw it with my own eyes."

"I am not stupid Whisper. I went into the backroom of the pizzeria and the Spring Bonnie suit was gone but a bloody stain was left behind."

I stayed silent.

"So I was right. Though I found out that some fools found the Spring Bonnie suit inside the abandon pizzeria. They are using him as an attraction for a haunted house. So after you are done with Mike, fill free to go there and get William.

"Wait but I don't know where to-"

"Ending communication."

The call ended and I gotten mad and threw the phone at the wall. I then looked over to my prey and walked towards him. I pulled out a knife and just as I was about to kill him. He spoke out.

"Wait! Don't do it!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Do you really know who I am?"

"Should I?"

"Look my real name is Michael. Michael Afton!"

I was a bit surprised but it felt like a lie.

"Sure tell me that after my conversation with Henry. Michael is out there not here."

"He doesn't truly know me. I was going under a different name because the FBI didn't want my father or Henry to know my true intentions."

"And that is?"

"To stop my father and save the souls he tormented. I already knew about his outcome but I want to find him. After hearing you talk with Henry, it confirmed my suspicion. So please if you want answers. I am the one who can help."

I thought about it for a moment and finally I let him go. I untied him from his chair and led him to my car. We got in and I started driving towards Afton's location. During the drive we talked.

"I still don't trust the whole Afton son thing just so you know."

"I'm fine with that."

"But do you know anything about this Baby animatronic?"

"Yes and it was not very pleasant."

"You met her?"

"Yes and I should of left but I wanted to save her."

"Save who?"

"Elizabeth. My sister."

I felt a little sympathy but I moved on from the conversation but he asked a question.

"What happen to your eye?"

"I lost it in an accident."

"An accident or something that my father did?"

I stayed silent.

"Look I can understand how you feel but my fa-. Woah that doesn't look good."

We arrived at the building but what we saw was not pleasant. The building was on fire and I was shock.

"Shit, what are we gonna do Mike?"

He stayed silent.

"Mike! Michael!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Whisper. If he dies here then I am done."

I got mad and ran inside the burning building. He called out to me.

"Whisper you are Insane! You'll die!"

Inside it was pretty hard to see due to the smoke. I tried calling for him.

"Afton!"

No response and the buildings heat was getting intense. Eventually I arrived at the main office and there I see him. I went over to him and hugged him from behind.

"Afton! It's so good to see you. Quick we must go before this building collapse."

I grabbed his hand but he wasn't moving. I turn to look at him and it was almost as if he wasn't responsive. I was starting to think I was too late again but I heard coughing from behind me. I turn and it was a worker for the attraction. He called out to me.

"It's out of…power."

"What? How?"

"Look that thing is dangerous. It must not leave."

I looked at him and I noticed a Taser on his belt and I reached for it but he refused to give it for me. So I helped end his misery. I got the Taser and charged it up to the highest level.

"Let's hope this works."

I shocked him and nothing happen. So kept doing it over and over and nothing happen. The Taser was out of power and I was beginning to cry. Then light begin to shine through his eye lids. I looked and it was a bit weird to see. He blinked his eyes and looked at me.

"Whisper?"

He reached his hand out and touched my face. I pressed my hand on his and shook my head. He looked around and was a bit shock on what's happening.

"What's going on?"

"It's fine, let's get out of here and I'll explain everything."

We started walking straight to the exit but it was hard for me to see. For Afton though he was the one guiding me. Then an explosion went off and Afton got in the way to protect me. He lost his arm from that but it didn't seem to hurt him too much. We made it outside and I started to catch my breath but then I heard a gun getting loaded and I looked up to see Mike pointing it towards Afton. I got up quickly and got in front of Afton to shield him.

"What are you doing!?"

"I am ending this Whisper!"

"Michael?"

I heard Afton and it seem to have confirmed who Mike really is. I ignored it though.

"Yes it's me, father. I followed your plan in hoping to find something. Instead only to learn I was a suit myself. Then learning that my sister was turn into those things. How could you do that to her?"

"I am-"

"No, your apology isn't enough. It's time to end all of this."

He was about to pull the trigger but I charged towards him slapping the gun out of range as it went off. I punched him in the face and he fell down. I grabbed the gun as he dropped it and aimed it at him. He was shocked.

"Wait, Whisper don't-"

***BANG***

I didn't give him time to answer and I threw the gun away. I looked back at Afton. I can't really tell how he's reacting to me killing his own son. As I was walking I stopped for a moment because I felt pain around my chest. I touched it and only to find blood coming out. My eyes went wide and Afton noticed and started walking towards me. I fell but he grabbed me before I hit the ground.

"Whisper! No, I don't want to lose you. Not again!"

"It's alright Afton. If you keep me in a safe place. I'll be back all good as new. I promise…"

I blacked out and before I left Afton again. I can faintly hear him cry. Once again I am in the blackness of unknown world. I know time moves faster in here then out there. So I figure I got a few hours left before I head back. Then a voice called out to me.

"Whisper."

I turned and was not surprise to see who it was.

(Back at the attraction)

Michael wakes back up and looks around only to find that Whisper and William have left.

"Damn."

He got up and begins to walk away. He was a bit hurt but eventually found his way to a nearby gas station. He touched his head and was starting to feel a bit sick. He walked inside the station and asked for the bathroom. The worker looked a bit annoyed but he showed Michael where it was. He went inside and locked the door. He took off his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. The he noticed that his stomach was making weird movements and soon it started taking an effect on him. He started moving around crazy and thrashing everything. The worker knocked on the door.

"Hey what are you doing in there?"

He couldn't respond due to the fact that he has something trying to get out of my mouth. But eventually it came out and it went through the air vents of the bathroom and Michael fell to the ground. The worker broke down the door.

"Okay what the hell are-"

He was horrified to what he is witnessing. He bend down next to Michael lifeless body.

"Hey are you okay?"

No response but a voice called out.

"You won't die."

The worker heard it and look to where it was. It kept repeating its words.

"You won't die. You won't die. You won't die."

Then Michael opened his eyes and got himself up. The worker turned to see him get up.

"What the hell are you?"

"A creation that shouldn't have happened. Though for you, you are just another victim."

The worker turned back to the mysterious voice only to be greet with ten eyes looking down at him. He tried to run but was grabbed by the figured.

"AAAHHH!"

Michael put on his shirt and cleaned off the blood from his face. He looked down to see the workers car keys and he took it. Before he left, the figure jumped down from the air vent inside a new suit. Michael then spoke.

"Listen maintaining a human body is difficult for you guys. I suggest getting a new body that's more suitable for you."

He begin to walk away and it began to follow. He stopped and turned.

"I am also leaving you. As much as I don't want to especially you Elizabeth. I have too because this is a path that I must find for myself. But I can be sure that we will find each other again. Just maybe when it's only you and not them. Good bye."

He left the gas station and into the workers car. He drove off but as he was driving he reached for his phone and called a number. It answered.

"Henry, it's me Michael. I found him and her. It was where you said I'll find her. They were all there but we need to end this. I could have stopped my father but that girl got in the way. I tried my best to hold Elizabeth and her friends inside me but I couldn't. So we are gonna go with Plan B. Whatever you want me to do I will do it. Even if it means my life. Alright I'm going to come find you so give me your location. I'll see you soon."

He ends the call and return to his thoughts. He knows that Whisper will be a problem but he knows how to deal with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Springtrap and the Whispery Girl

Afton was holding Whisper around his arm as he navigated around the forest. He wasn't sure on what to do or what Whisper meant by her words. One thing he does know is that his son Michael is alive and will be after him. There's a lot of questions he wants answered but will have to wait till Whisper is back. Eventually though Afton found an old wooden cabin and went inside. The cabin was abandon and looked as if it was already about to be demolished. Inside though there was a bed so he put Whisper's body down. He sat down on the floor waiting then it started to rain. Afton knows that the rain was the reason he was like this. That one hole on the roof was a surprise he wasn't expecting. Then he looked at the arm he lost and seeing all the machinery and his bone sticking out just didn't feel right. He moved on from that and continue waiting for Whisper. He then starts to notice that the bullet hole on Whisper's chest was starting to heal and this caught him by surprise. He stood up and looked over her to see the whole thing heal up. Then the bullet pop out and landed on the floor. Afton was shock and thought to himself.

("What are you Whisper?")

Then as he was looking at her, his body began to move on its own. He started to reach his hand out around her neck but stopped himself. He was shaken at what he was about to do but was mostly horrified. He then heard something from a distance and without a thought listened to it. The noise was intriguing but wasn't sure to follow it. But he didn't want to leave Whisper's side though he knows how much sanity he has left.

***The Abyss***

"Well it's been awhile Whisper. What brings you back here?"

"I got shot."

"Oh and who was the killer?"

"Afton's son Michael."

"Oh I haven't heard that name in so long. My father will talk to me about him from time to time. Tragic for what has happened to him."

"Doesn't matter now. I already finished him."

"Did you now?"

When she said that it made me suspicious.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Michael died once before but my father told me that he was fine and mister Afton saved him."

I was confused on what she was saying.

"I can tell you are a bit confused. I'll ask you this. Have you ever read a note that mentions my father Henry?"

"Wait your father is Henry?"

"Yes he is. My real name is Charlotte Emily and I was the first victim of Afton's wraith."

I had no words to say but she continued on.

"Now Michael though is different. I really loved him even though I was just a child. But one day on his birthday, a group of kids and his older brother thought it will be fine to get him closer to Fredbear, till it lead him in a coma that nearly killed him. Actually he was already pronounced dead but his father didn't give up. So with help from my father they brought him back to life. Though he's now half human and half robotic. Outside he looks normal and inside his body he still has his organs. He still has his bones but mainly all the machinery is within his brain and also a metal plate on his skull. That's where he got bit"

Then I had a flashback remembering when I shot him. The bullet never went through his skull but instead ricochet inside me. Charlotte smirked seeing that I was realizing everything.

"Yes Whisper but every day I was with him, he seemed to get less emotional. I tried everything to cheer him up but I gave up on him. Then one day when I was with my father at his work. These bullies thought it was funny to lock me outside in the cold hard rain. Now my father made a special security puppet to prevent this kind of thing but the kids caught on to that. Outside, all wet and crying till he showed up. I couldn't tell who it was but I was sure it was him. Soon I lay there on the ground bloody up and ready to pass on. Till my father's invention came to my aid and comfort me till the end. And what became of me is this. I now lift other children into my arms so they don't face the same outcome as I did."

I was still shocked by what I was hearing but then I finally spoke out.

"So you are still alive?"

"Yes, I still possess this puppet till this day."

"Then I'll just have to find you and finish you myself."

"Good luck with that. But I will tell you this. We are all being called soon. I've been hearing children and a noise that have caught my attention. Afton will be going to there soon. There I shall finish him."

I started to get pissed off.

"Shut up! Why do you still want him!? He's suffered enough already as it is!"

That's when Charlotte got close to my face.

"Because I don't want any more children like me to suffer! His time needs to end and no matter what happens it will happen!"

She backed away from my face.

"Any ways our time is up. I hope to see you save him. Good bye Whisper."

I then opened my eyes in a dark area but with the moon light shining in my face. I looked around and realized I was in a cabin. I got up and walked around then called him out.

"Afton?"

No answer. I was starting to get worried. Until I noticed there was writing on a wall. It turns out to be a message. It says.

"Whisper if you wake up and read this. I am writing you this to let you know that I must leave. It's not my reason to leave but more of the suits doing. I have no control over it but these voices are calling for me. I must go to it and find out what it is. I just hope you won't be mad at me for doing so. I will be honest though but I am losing my consciousness and soon I won't be like myself anymore. There was a moment when I was waiting for you that my body was about to snap your neck. I stopped myself but I was afraid it can happen again. So I couldn't lose you again like last time. But I hope we meet again and please end it for me so I face my judgement."

I fell to my knees and begin crying knowing that my one chance I had was gone just like that. I got myself cleaned up and begin walking back to the area we reunited. The fire was put out and police had the area cleared off. Luckily my car was away from that area and so I got in. I begin driving home before stopping at a gas station. I parked my car and begin to refill. Though I start to hear strange noises in the back of the building. I walked my way there and I stayed by the corner because I heard voices. I started eavesdropping on the conversation.

"It's your fault that we were left behind. He knew that you were the weakest of all of us."

"Yeah, we don't need you to make Ennard."

"Yeah, Ennard was your idea so we'll make a new one with only the three of us. See yeah weakling."

Then I hear some noises moving and it went silent. I wasn't sure if I should stay or check on the person that was left. Then a person began to cry. That's when I stepped out and called out.

"Hey are you alright?"

It stopped crying and hid itself. I start walking towards it.

"Hey it's alright, I won't hurt you."

I finally caught up to it meeting it face to face. Lighting flashed in the sky and I saw what it was. I backup a bit and it spoke.

"I figured you will be scared. I think it's best if you leave now."

I got closer again and rubbed the machines head.

"Hey it's alright. To be honest you are not that scary. I've already seen scarier things then you."

"Really?"

"Yeah and how about you tell me your name?"

"My name is Baby."

"Baby?"

"Yeah and I was created for one purpose."

I was silent.

"Um, are you alright?"

"Elizabeth?"

"Is that your name?"

I got up and asked her a question.

"Do you know Michael Afton?"

"Oh yeah. We…I was using his body to escape from the sister location."

"His body? Okay but where did he go?"

"Well he started driving down the road but I ain't too sure where-"

I started walking away and she noticed.

"Wait where are you going?"

"I'm going to end it and make sure that it's fully over."

"But don't leave me here."

"Just make a new suit and listen to the voices. There you will find what you're seeking."

I left and went back into my car. With it being filled up, I went off on the road. I soon arrived at a nearby town and ordered a hotel room. I went inside the room and into the bathroom. I took a shower and after that put on some clothes to sleep in. I lay on the bed and looked around. I saw a phone and decided to call someone. It rang and she answered.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Whisper."

"My goodness how have you been?"

"I've been fine Reneta."

"Well that's good. How is your trip? I bet the beach is really nice."

I stayed silent and Reneta seem to notice it.

"What is wrong?"

"Mom-"

"Oh I haven't heard you call me that for a while."

"Listen, I wasn't telling the truth about my trip."

"What do you mean?"

"I got word that the man that was responsible for Afton's 'change' was meeting Henry at a secluded building. So I went to finish off the people that knew about Afton's story."

"Hmm, I figured there was something to this trip of yours."

"You knew?"

"No but I had a feeling. Did you do it?"

"No, turns out Henry wasn't there but Mike was. Though Henry had a phone set up and he told me about Afton."

"What did he say?"

"Afton was at a haunted house themed after the place he worked at. Mike knew where to go so I had him guide me to there. I found Afton and it turns out Mike was Michael."

Reneta was silent and I continued.

"After I got Afton out because the building was burning, Michael was going to shoot him. I stopped him and at first I thought I killed him but I was told he was more than just human. So I want to know if you knew about this."

She was silent for a moment but finally spoke.

"Whisper, I did and I tried to bury it back at the old house. I guess everything is coming back. Which also means that Elizabeth is probably free."

"Yeah, I met her when I stopped to get gas."

"You did? What did she do?"

"Nothing really. She was with some people but they abandoned her."

"It's must be her brother and his friends."

"What?"

"Elizabeth's creation was a mistake but that's how Afton knew about the soul of the children being inside the suit. So he did the same to our oldest son and two of his friends. With all them together they created Ennard and Michael was the key to getting them out of the sister location."

"So what is Michael?"

"I ain't sure anymore but he is my son and my only son now. But I feel that his time and everyone else's time is ending."

"Why do you think that?"

"Henry had a plan where if things went to hell. He will gather what's left and finish what he started and created with Afton."

"That's what he meant."

"What?"

"Henry mention something about a plan but he kept it hidden. If something comes up I'll know that's where they are."

"Please Whisper, I can understand how you feel with Afton but you need to move on. By now I bet he's suffering inside that suit he's in. You should just let things be and-"

I ended the call and went to bed. I can understand but I want to see this through with my own eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- A New Pizzeria

It has been months since my last incident that I had and I haven't had any luck in finding Afton or his son. I also been trying to figure out where I can find Henry but that isn't going so well. Sometimes I think maybe I could be going crazy as well though I just ignored it and focus what I am doing. I sat in another hotel room sitting on the bed wondering where an animatronic, a half human, and the mastermind of this plan could be. I turned the T.V on just to get my mind straight. That's when I saw it.

"Hello kids and family, this is your newly designed friend Rockstar Freddy. And these are my rock star crew getting ready to set up our newest home. Freddy and Friends Rocking Pizzeria. We have new food, games, and a live performance from yours truly. So come on down and have some fun."

When I saw the commercial it hit me and I gave a creepy smile.

The next day I got what was left and started driving straight to the new pizzeria that was built. It was a long drive but eventually I made it. The building looked as pretty normal and basic. It was night time and so I thought I would wait for the night guard to leave. Though I didn't need too because I already noticed an employee walk out of the building. I couldn't recognize him but I decided to follow him. He got into his car and drove off while I stick behind. It took a couple of minutes but I arrived what looks like his apartment complex. He got out of his car and walked off with me sneakily behind him. He eventually got to his door and I peeked around the wall to see his face and he looked familiar. Then he stopped and looked at my direction. I hid myself but I was right on who he was.

"Whisper I know you are there. Come out."

So I did but with a knife in my hand.

"Hmm so I was right. It's you Michael."

"Whisper you don't need to do this. Why not come inside and maybe I can explain what's happening."

As much as I didn't want to hear him. I accepted the offer. I went inside his apartment and it was what you expect from an apartment. He got me a chair and I sat down. He got himself a chair and he got his phone. He called someone.

"She's here and you were right."

…

"Alright I'll put you on speaker."

He pushed the speaker button on the speaker and it was him.

"Hello Whisper. It's me Henry and I knew you would come. Soon everyone else will come."

"What do you mean by everyone?"

"By everyone I mean Ennard, my daughter and Afton."

When I heard him mention Afton I went off.

"What are you gonna do to him!?"

"Whisper please listen to Henry."

I calmed myself and I let Henry continue.

"For many years I kept this past I had behind me but now I just couldn't let his keep haunting me. After seeing you with Afton, I just knew you might end up as another victim. I also know about what happen on that day when you and Afton removed the bodies of the children. He told me what he did to you and that was it. I was to hope for the police to arrest him while he was working. I only found out that he was murdered and Afton was missing. I thought Afton did it but the finger prints didn't add up to no one. Then it hit me. I went to see if you were home. I found that the place was on fire and thought maybe it was something else."

I was taking in all the information I was hearing and it may have answer some curiosity I had. I continued listening.

"So I have a plan and called Michael to head over to the sister location. At first he wasn't aware of Ennard or who it was. Then next was to get Afton but I learned these mysterious murders happening. Again fingerprints didn't match anyone. So Michael and I plan it out and got you to help get Afton. What I didn't plan on was Michael trying to kill Afton. To be honest I figure you might have had some part in my plan. Anyways next thing I know Ennard is out there and I am empty on everything. So I went with Plan B."

"Then what's Plan B?"

"I'm sorry but that is something I ain't gonna spoil. Though I would like for you to help with this plan."

"Why?"

"At this moment I believe Afton isn't himself anymore. There been reports of what he has been doing. I feel that you may be able to calm him if he saw you."

I thought about it for a moment then I agree to help with the plan.

"Thank you Whisper and this will have a positive outcome for all of us. I'll talk to you all later. Ending Communication."

The phone call ended and it was just me and Michael. I got up to leave and Michael called out.

"Hey if you want you, can stay here for the night?"

"Heh, you really think I'll take that offer."

"Sheesh just asking since you are all the way out here. Just thought that's all."

"Well no thank you and I'll see you later."

I walked out the door and to my car. I tried to leave but my car wasn't moving. I looked and realize that I was out of gas. I got annoyed and next thing I know.

*Knock Knock*

He opened the door with a smirk on his face.

"I'm guessing you ran out gas?"

I walked passed him and sat on the couch. He shut the door and got me some clothes to wear to sleep in. He brought me a blanket and pillow.

"Oh um thanks."

"Actually this is for me. I was gonna let you sleep on the bed."

"What? Why?"

"I bet you've been sleeping at any motel that pops up so I think it's best if you sleep on a comfortable bed."

I rolled my eyes a little but accepted his offer. Once I laid down on the bed it was so nice. Yeah it's been awhile since I've had slept on a bed like this. Michael is smart but I am still cautious so I had a knife on me in case he tries to do something while I sleep.

-The next morning-

"Hey wake up. It's time we head out."

I got up with my hair being a mess and my eyes barely open. Michael chuckled a bit seeing my appearance. I got in the shower and finished up and made myself look much better. I sat down and begin eating some breakfast that Michael had made. Michael turned on the tv to see what's happening on the news. Nothing much seemed to be occurring besides the incident that took place at the gas station. I looked at Michael who looked a bit disappointed. We finished up eating and we got into the car. Michael started the engine and off we went to this new pizzeria. During the drive I asked some questions.

"So how long have you been like this?"

"Like what?"

"Um like half human?"

"Look I am not a cyborg or anything like that. My father kept most of my body parts with me. It was mostly my brain that had the damage done."

"So you have a robotic brain?"

"Close but yeah sure. Why?"

"Nothing really but what is this Sister Location I keep hearing?"

"It was a place that kept my sister and well my brother and his friends together. At first I was told I can find some answers but next thing I know I get scooped and used like an animatronic. Then I called Henry asking what happened to me. He explain what I truly am. Then he told me about his plan and about you. So I devise a plan to use you to get to my father. Then you shot me, I lost control and they escaped out of my body. Now we must get them back. All of them."

"Alright but what's the plan on today?"

"Well just go by usual. I've barely started this plan a few days ago but none of them showed up yet."

"Who do you think will show up? I hope it's Charlotte."

"How do you know about Charlotte?"

"I know a lot of things then you do."

"Well Whisper don't think you are smarter than me. Look we made it."

Sure enough we arrived at the building. We got out of the car and went inside through the back. We enter the security room and it was a bit weird. There's two wide open vents on the sides and an air vent on top. I look through the wide open ones and found another room though it was empty.

"Hey what are these extra rooms for?"

"I'm not sure maybe for storage."

I moved on and sat next to Michael who was working on the computer. I was watching what he was doing and it seemed he was ordering supplies and keeping an eye on the establishment. It didn't seem odd or curious but I was getting kind of bored. We are in a cube like room. I looked around and saw a water fountain and a bathroom and so I got some water. Michael walked pass by me to use the restroom before saying.

"Hey can you finish up ordering those supplies? There's only a little."

"Okay."

I went over to the computer and all that was left were mostly just plates and cups plus stuff to print. I finished doing all that and sure enough we were finish with our day. We got our stuff and began to walk out. Michael began to talk.

"You know Whisper that wasn't half bad."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

We left the building and before we got to the car I stopped in my tracks.

"Michael?"

He turned and was shock to see what I see. We came close to it and Michael spoke.

"It's Ennard."

"Ennard?"

"Yeah but looking at it, it's missing something but I am not quite sure. Here help me take it inside."

We picked it up and put it on a chair. Michael put a table in the middle and seat on the other side. He sat down and whipped out an audio player, a checklist and a Taser. I was curious on what all this was for.

"What's all of this for Michael?"

"Henry left this audio recorder and told me to play it once one of them showed up. Here let's listen."

He pushed play.

"Congratulations on completing your day. However, your job isn't over just yet, there's another aspect to your end of day routine. And that, is inspecting and salvaging any animatronics found in the alley outside the back door. Things are found quite often. And while we aren't sure why. But we do know that they can be used for parts. Which can mean, a much needed revenue boost before starting your next day. Of course, those benefits come with risk. The safest thing to do is to throw it back outside. But then you get no money for the salvage. Chose to keep it, and you run the risk of certain negative consequences. Mainly death. If you do decide to try and salvage it then you must complete the maintenance checklist. During this you must check on the animatronic on a frequent occasion but if it feels too unstable then use the Taser you are provided with. Only use it three times because more than three will ruin the value."

The audio went silent and ends. Michael whipped out another tape and put it in.

"Before you is an animatronic found in the back alley. We are unsure of its origin. It is your job to complete the maintenance checklist before calming it as salvage. Or you can chose to toss it back where you found it. Please make your choice now."

Michael looked at me and said," Hey do you mind waiting in the car. This won't take a while."

"Okay."

I left and waited for him to finish what's left of the job. I relaxed myself for a bit.

-15 minutes later-

A knock from the window woke me up. It was Michael and I unlocked the doors. He got in and I started the car. As we were driving down the road, I asked some questions.

"Was it Ennard?"

"Yes but it goes by a new name."

"A new name?"

"It told me that it wasn't complete and so it wasn't Ennard fully."

"Wait it talked to you?"

"Yes and well he's going by Freddy."

"More like a Molten Freddy if you ask me. Yeah know because it's all wires and no suit."

"Heh, that's a nice name."

"So what was it that it was missing?"

"I am not quite sure but its voice, I can tell that it had my brother and his friends. Which means Elizabeth was kicked out."

"Well she can't be gone. She'll come here eventually and there we can get her."

"I hope so."

Though for Michael I already know that this is too much for him to take. We made it back to the apartment and got ourselves comfortable. I got in bed and Michael let me know about a few things.

"So we should be prepared for the next day. In reality they aren't being put for salvage. Instead Henry told me to leave them in the office and they'll roam around the vents. We'll have to be on our ears tomorrow and be safe."

"I hear you, I just wish Afton is alright."

Michael made a face and was about to close the door.

"Alright well goodnight."

"Um Michael, if you want you can sleep on the bed?"

"No it's fine. I gave it to you till everything is done."

"No I mean I wouldn't if you slept next to me. Just don't try anything funny."

Michael blushed a bit but said," Um maybe not today sorry. Goodnight."

He shut the door and I smirked.

"Well wasn't that fun."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Familiar Faces

The next day went as usual and we got ourselves ready for it. We hop into the car and drove off to the Pizzeria. It was a bit quiet as we were driving so I try to start things up.

"So how did you sleep?"

"It went well. What about you?"

"Hmm, about the same as you. Is that Molten Freddy guy really in there?"

"Huh, you actually are calling it that?"

"Aye, it's a catchy name but still is it in there?"

"I'm pretty certain but we won't be sure which room he'll be in. Once our shifts over then the vents will close on the sides making sure it doesn't escape."

"Wait if the vents close after our shift ends then why not leave them like that?"

"It's on a timer and they open when we arrive and close when we are done. You can thank Henry for that."

"Yeah thank you, Henry."

We soon arrived at the building and went inside. Nothing much change and the animatronic is nowhere to be seen. We sat down and checked the cameras but for some reason the vents don't show up on the camera.

"Weird. Why aren't there cameras for the vents?"

"Henry made it that way so that the animatronics won't know we are watching. Don't worry if I use the scanner they will pop up. And to be sure they don't get too close. I'll distract them with the audio disrupter. It'll lead them away for a while but here take this."

He handed me a flashlight.

"What can I do with this?"

"Henry told me that these animatronics are built with a flashlight reset system. Just one flash will send them back where they started. Just listen very carefully and shine those suckers down."

"Hmm, alright sounds easy enough."

So we got our day started. Henry was task with ordering supplies and keeping check with Freddy while I be sure to check the side vents and preventing any of them from coming in. It was not that bad at first and we had one close call but scared it away in time. He was easy to listen because he kept laughing and his wires made a lot of noises through the vents. Eventually though we finish our shift and as soon as Michael pushed end shift. The vents on the side closed. I was surprise because last night that didn't happen. Maybe Henry was given word of Molten Freddy's appearance. As we left the building we checked to see if any animatronics showed up and yup one did and I'm was shock to see who it was.

"Michael it's-"

"Father. He seems to be powered down. Come on let's bring him inside."

We did and got everything set. This time though Michael asked if I wanted to stay and see the outcome of the test. I accepted his offer. We sat down and Michael started playing the tape and it made weird noises and Michael marked down each response. But one of the audios made Afton move his head a bit. Michael asked for me to shock him and I was hesitant at first but did so to ensure he was stable. Once we finished, we start to head off but Afton spoke.

"What a deceptive calling. I knew it was a lie, the moment I heard it, obviously, but it is intriguing nonetheless."

I froze and looked back at him.

"Afton?"

"Whisper that's not him, remember?"

I didn't hear Michael.

"Ah Whisper, it's me Afton. It's been awhile hasn't it? Come and help me."

I did so and once I got closer, he reached out for me but Michael pulled me back. Afton's eyes changed to a murderous look and I was frighten. He then shouted.

"I ALWAYS COME BACK!"

"Yeah you sure do father."

Michael shut the door and locked it shut and tight. There was banging on the door but soon he gave up. Michael looked back at me with some wordiness in his eyes and I gave a sad expression. We got to the car and drove back home. It was very quiet but I spoke out.

"I'm sorry Michael. I thought that maybe…he was still alive."

"I know Whisper but it is what it is. I was hesitant at first but I saw his hand twitch and that's when I knew he wasn't himself. I just know this is gonna be a bit harder."

It got quiet again but then Michael turned on a corner and I was curious on what was happening.

"What are you doing Michael?

"I'm going to a hill that I visit pretty often. It helps clear my mind on things."

When he mentioned a hill, I thought of the moment when Afton pushed me off and I was marked as a failure. We arrived and sure enough it was a beautiful site. We got out and sit back on the hood of the car. We let the breeze hit us and it felt nice. That's when Michael remembered something.

"Oh hey I'm going to get something from the car. Be right back."

He went away and I waved him on. I turn back to the edge of the cliff and I walk towards it. I looked down and well it was something that turned my stomach. I kept thinking back at that day and maybe Afton was right. I failed him in so many ways and now what he has become. I couldn't have the nerve to even stop myself from caring for him. I begin to cry and was thinking about just ending it. Then he spoke up.

"Hey, I rather if you don't jump. I can't afford to wait a few weeks for you to recover and I don't want you to lose another eye."

I turned around and spoke out.

"You don't understand. I failed him from the start. I couldn't save him or to forget about him."

"Hmm, he was a father figure that you never had. I understand how it went for you during your life. Your mother died and your father just didn't give too crap about you."

I was surprise that he knew about that and he seem to notice.

"Yeah Whisper, I done my research on you and it was hard but I had help from Henry. You and I are the same. Can't die, have a bad family, and all we have are each other. Look I understand you used to idolize him and want to be like him but his teaching is only making you feel worse. Yes, you fail on many occasions but not for us though. You manage to help bring him here and soon he will get his peace that he deserves. It won't be a happy one for where he's going but I know he understands."

Michael walked up to me and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"That's why we need to end this. If this curse continues, more lives are just gonna suffer. Your true mother wouldn't want this. My mother wouldn't want you ending up like Afton. Please just hold on a bit longer and in the end. We can finally move on with our lives."

I looked at him and he looked at me. I gave him a hug and he did the same. Then out of nowhere I gave him a kiss on the cheek. This shocked him and made him go red.

"Why did you do that for?"

"You made me realize how much you care for me. I just want to return the favor."

I begin to walk back to the car before saying.

"You know I wasn't really adopted. In a way I was kidnapped and I just told people he was my father so they can get off my back."

"Oh well noted then just wasn't that weird at all."

Michael started the car but before we left I asked," Hey, what were you gonna get from the car?"

"Oh yeah here."

He handed me a present and I opened it and inside was a purple hat and purple tie.

"What is this?"

"It's my father's tie and hat that he wore for work I wanted to give it to you so you can at least have something to remember him by."

"Thank you Michael."

We then headed back home. And we got ourselves ready to sleep only this time Michael decided to not sleep on the couch this time.

Our next day started and it went as it usually do but instead of one animatronic, two was a bit of a challenge. Though in the end we manage to finish our day but still seeing Afton not himself is too frightening to see for me. Michael made sure I was fine throughout the day and before we left, there was another animatronic that showed up. I couldn't recognize it at first but Michael knew who it was.

"About time Elizabeth shows up."

"Wait that's Elizabeth?"

"Yeah and it seems she made a suit for herself. Since the other animatronics kicked her out it looks as if she was surviving on her own. Funny that it's the same design as her old suit besides that claw."

"Hmm, well let's bring her inside."

We picked her up and set you down and got everything set. Once again I was on the Taser and Michael was keeping tabs on any response. After past four audios, Elizabeth wasn't making any type of response and this really made us curious.

"Michael do you think that she's dead?"

"No, knowing my sister, she likes to pretend."

Then right before Michael played the last audio, Elizabeth claw made a movement and I was close to losing a head if it wasn't for Michael pushing me out of the way. Elizabeth got up and looked at us. She gave a smile to us.

"Hello strangers, my name is Baby and I make ice cream."

"Elizabeth calm down. This isn't you speaking."

"Who is this Elizabeth?"

Michael stayed silent.

"If you are speaking of a child then they must be in need of ice cream."

"Why does she keep mentioning ice cream Michael?"

Then Elizabeth noticed me and thought of me as a child.

"Oh a child, will you like some ice cream?"

She then starts to walk close to me and both Michael and I start to walk back to the exit. Then Elizabeth eyes turned red and lunged towards us in which we dodge and left the building. Michael shut the door and locked it as well. We were catching our breaths then I spoke out.

"That was something else."

Michael was silent.

"At least everything is alright? Michael?"

I looked over at him and I noticed he was holding his left arm. I walked over to him and I was shock to see what happen.

"Michael your arm!?"

"It's fine…I can handle it. Just…take me home."

We got into the car and as I was driving, I notice that Michael wasn't really bleeding from his dismembered arm. And he seem to not be bother by it as well. We soon got home and Michael made a phone call. The person that arrived was no other than Henry himself. I made no reaction seeing him but was curious on why he was here.

"Why are you here and what's that briefcase for?"

"Obviously your boyfriend called me to discuss of his conditions and you'll see what this is for."

I was turn a little bit red but I let him be. Henry checked Michael's arm and then opened up the briefcase and inside was an artificial arm. I was a bit shock to see that but then Henry starts to attach it to Michael and I gave me a bit of a turn in the stomach. Once Henry was done he got his things and started to leave. I was curious of the rush for him to leave.

"Where you going?"

"I'm still finishing things up with myself. I am aware you got Elizabeth but all that's left is one more. It will possibly show up tomorrow and after the day of tomorrow, everything will be in place. I'll tell you this. You two are able to survive this all so be prepared. I'll see you both soon."

He left and I was just annoyed. I looked back at Michael, who was making sure his arm was functional. I smiled and said," Come here, I'll help see if your arm works."

"Oh um okay."

Yeah it works but I must say that was a pleasant experience. I hope though that we make it through this. Because I believe that my future will be difficult without Michael.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Whisper to my Heart

We woke up the next morning and get ourselves ready. Whisper got into the shower while I got myself dressed up. I was still checking out my arm and was thinking of what I can do to insure we make it through the day. I got breakfast ready and Whisper and I ate our food. As we were eating, I was giving her a look but she didn't take a notice. So I asked.

"Does it mean that you trust me now?"

"Only a little."

"Then what did last night meant?"

"Well um…I was just thanking you for saving me."

I raised an eyebrow noticing her face turn red for a moment. I chuckled a bit and we finished our food. We got into the car and headed straight to the pizzeria. We arrived and we did what we usually do for the past few days but with more friends inside. It was a bit difficult but we managed. As I was ordering supplies, Whisper started a conversation.

"I can't wait to see Charlotte. I hope she's ready to deal with me."

"Why is it that you want to see her so much?"

"She's the reason Afton was turn into that."

"You're still caring for him."

"Only a little but once this is done, I'm gonna asked Henry what is to happen with these animatronics and Afton."

I stayed silent. Whisper noticed.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I just was thinking of something."

"Oh okay. Actually to be honest whatever happens to Afton, I hope it's a quick one."

"Yeah me too."

We finished our day and begin to head out. We checked to see if an animatronic showed up but it wasn't what we were expecting.

"What is it?"

"I am not sure Whisper. Probably a new animatronic that I didn't find. Well let's bring it inside."

We set it down on the chair and I begin to set everything up. Whisper was beginning to leave.

"You aren't going to stay?"

"I was hoping for Charlotte to show up so I'll let you take care of this one."

"Alright just stay in the car."

I toss her the keys and she left. It was just me and this mysterious animatronic. For Whisper, she didn't notice who this truly was. I didn't play the audio but instead spoke out.

"I know it's you Charlotte."

A small laugh rang out.

"Oh what gave it away?"

"Well from the outside you look different but inside I can still see your puppet body."

"Good eyes my dear Michael."

"Don't call me your dear."

"But we had such a nice relationship."

"That was a long time ago before you changed."

"Me or was it about you? Hehe, don't worry. I am well aware that the others are here. I won't do anything to you as well but that girl you are with. I might need to deal with her and Afton."

"That won't be necessary."

"Are you still caring for your father Michael?"

"Not him."

"Oh so are you actually forming an attachment for her? Don't you know what she did before she met you?"

"Yes but that was my father manipulating her. She is back to normal and is willing to move on. As much as I am as well."

I got up and begin to leave. Before I left, Charlotte spoke out.

"Fine, have fun with that crazy bitch you love. I was hoping for us to be together once again. I'll see you tomorrow handsome."

I left and locked the door.

"Yeah, we will be together soon."

I got into the car and see that Whisper was asleep. I turn the car on and it woke her.

"Huh, oh your back. How did it go?"

"It went well. Yeah that animatronic is a new one. It didn't talk but looking at it, I have a name for it."

"What are you calling it?"

"Lefty."

"Hmm, well ain't creative but sure that doesn't sound bad."

"Alright let's head home."

I drove off and headed for our home. Before that, I dropped by a fast food place to get something for us to eat for dinner. Though this will be my last dinner.

-Next Morning-

The final day is here and I got to say this was a bit of journey for me. Started with Afton finding me, learning about what he was and what he did, and after all that it's finally ending. I finished up in the shower and when I got out, I can hear Michael talking to someone. I wasn't sure on who it was but I can only guess that maybe it was Henry. We ate our breakfast and soon headed our way to the pizzeria. I was looking a Michael giving him a nice smile but he wasn't making any expression or noticing anything I do.

"Michael?"

"Huh, oh sorry. What did you say?"

"I said nothing but are you alright? You've been acting a bit strange."

"Yeah just thinking how this is all ending."

"Okay and who were you talking too earlier?"

"Oh it was Henry. I was letting him know that they are all there. He told me to finish the day and he will do it."

"Cool. I hope it's quick."

We soon arrived and we got started on our final shift. To be honest it was fun doing all this. It was a bit more difficult to handle all of them together especially that Lefty fellow. It kept coming for me a lot but I made sure to keep it back where it was. As I was doing my job, I can't help but feel as if something wasn't right with Michael. Though soon we finished our shift and I celebrated our finished work but out of nowhere Michael was hit to the ground by Afton. Afton managed to get through the vent and Elizabeth followed behind him. Michael was knocked out and I dragged him to the exit. I try to open the door but it was locked. I couldn't open it in any way and I start to panic. I look back at the two animatronics who were watching us. Then Elizabeth said," You fell right into our hands. Did you really think this job just fell out of the sky for you?"

"Wait Elizabeth? You are yourself again?"

"Of course I am dummy. Like Michael said I like to pretend. But this was a gift, for us. You gathered them all together in one place, just like he asked you too. All of those little souls, in one place, just for us, a gift."

She then looked at Afton.

"Now we can do what we were created to do and be complete. I can make you proud daddy. Watch, listen, and be full!"

She then turned to me and was about to cut my head cleaned off till the monitor turned on. Both Afton and Elizabeth noticed and watched what was going on. It was Henry.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Elizabeth. If you still even remember that name. But I'm afraid you've been misinformed. You are not here to receive a gift. Nor, have you been called here by the individual you assume. Although, you have indeed been called. You have all been called here. Into a labyrinth of sounds and smells, misdirection and misfortune. A labyrinth with no exit. A maze with no prize. You don't even realize that you are trapped. Your lust of blood has driven you in endless circles. Chasing the cries of children in some unseen chamber, always seeming so near. Yet somehow out of reach. But, you will never find them. None of you will. This is where your story ends. And to you, my brave volunteers, who somehow found this job listing not intended for one of you. Although, there was a way out planned for you both, I have a feeling that's not what one of you want. But do please take the secret exit if you decide to leave. I've sent it to your phone. I am remaining as well. I am nearby. This place will not be remembered and the memory of everything that started this, can finally begin to fade away. As the agony of every tragedy should. And to you monsters trapped in the corridors. Be still. And give up your spirits."

Out of nowhere the building was starting to get heated up and I realized what was happening and so did the animatronics. They left us while I got the picture of the secret exit. There was a hatch underneath the monitor cameras and I went over there and unlocked the hatched. I begin to wake up Michael and soon he woke.

"Michael, this was Henry plan. He's burning them alive. We got to go. I opened the exit. Let's go!"

I start to crawl through but as I was half way in. I looked behind myself to see that Michael wasn't coming. Instead he closed the hatch and locked it. I was shock of what I just saw. I tried kicking it open but it wouldn't budge.

"Michael what are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry Whisper but I am a creation that my father made."

"I am too so please open it!"

"No you are not. You still have a soul that your mother protected. Unlike me, I already died once and my time is done. Please take care of everything. Go to my mother and she will help."

I begin to cry and I heard his final words.

"I love you."

I then start to crawl my way through. Inside the vent, I can hear the animatronics desperately trying to escape. Henry was continuing his speech.

"As for most of you, I believe there is peace and perhaps, more, waiting for you after the smoke clears. Although, for one of you, the darkest pit of Hell has opened to swallow you whole. So, don't keep the Devil waiting, old friend. My daughter, if you can hear me, I knew you would return as well. It's in your nature to protect the innocent. I'm sorry that on that day, the day you were shut out and left to die, no one was there to lift you up in their arms, the way you lifted others into yours. And then, what became of you, I should have known, you wouldn't be content to disappear. Not my daughter. I couldn't save you then. So, let me save you now. It's time to rest, for you, and for those you have carried in your arms. This ends, for all of us. End communication."

I continued on my way through the vent then I heard him. It was Afton but not himself. Though it seem as if his own insane personality recognizes Henry because through the vents, I can hear him calling his name in anger. I know mercy won't be shown to where he's going but I am glad to fulfil his wish. I've finally made it to the end of the vent and exited the building. I crawled out and begin running away from the place. I fell to my knees and turned around only to see a huge blaze of fire light the night sky. Then a voice called out to me.

"I'm sorry for what has happen to him Whisper."

I turned around to see that it was Henry. I got up and punched him in his face knocking him down. He didn't even flinch or move away. I had too much sadness and anger inside me.

"How could you!? Why did he stay!? Why did you make him that way!? He could of live if only he…was…human."

I fell back down to my knees and begin to cry. Henry got up and held his hand on my shoulder.

"I know how you feel but I didn't create Michael that way. It was his father. His father lied to me to what he was doing. I wasn't aware of Michael till Afton finished him. Though it is all done."

"But how can fire even destroy them. They are made of metal?"

"Inside their heads are a microchip that works like a brain. Exposure to fire will overheat the chip and explode thus destroying the animatronic and well-"

"And Michael as well."

"Yes, that's why he stayed because he's one of them in many ways but he did have his own human instincts. Now it is time for me to go as well."

Henry begin to walk towards the building and starts to unlock the backdoor. He opened it and turned around and looked at me and said," Take care Whisper and be sure that child doesn't follow this curse that started all this."

He shut it and I can hear the door locking. I got up and got into the car. I drove back home by myself and just thinking about everything that just happen. I couldn't get it over my head. Seeing Michael go, hearing Afton scream, and now it's just me. Though I wasn't sure on what Henry meant by child. I arrived at the apartment and went inside. I looked around to just emptiness. I then went through the kitchen and pulled out a knife. I was just not thinking anything straight until I noticed a note on the table. I picked it up and read it.

"Dear Whisper, if you are reading this then it means that the plan was finished and you are probably suffering. But I can assure you that everything will be alright. That special night we had together was intended by me. I want you to make sure that our child doesn't follow in any of my father's footsteps. Just like you who was tricked but you can make sure that doesn't happen. He or she can bring a better future in our name. I had a talk with Henry and he told me that he turned in all the evidence that him and my father worked on. So it was a done deal with Henry that he was done. I told him what I done with you and at first hesitant but accepted and trusts you on what to do. So please make a good future for me. Even in death, I know that you are a strong person that can overcome anything. Thank you and I love you. Sincerely, Michael Afton. P.S. I also read the note you've been holding that my father made for me. I'm glad to know that he cared for me and I am glad that we brought peace to him."

I dropped the knife and just started to cry. I couldn't stop crying but eventually I held it in. I soon got my things and headed out. I stopped by the pharmacy and bought a test. I took one and sure enough I was pregnant. I begin to cry again and begin to drive back to Reneta's home to give her the news. As I arrived, there were police around the home and my step aunt was outside crying. I got out of the car and walked over to her.

"What happen here?"

"Whisper? My goodness are you okay?"

"Yeah I am but what happen?"

She tried to speak but was choking on her words. Then I notice the paramedics taking a body on the stretcher cover in a white blanket. I rushed over there but police stopped me.

"I'm sorry ma'am but no one beyond this point. Unless are you a family member?"

"Yes, I'm the step daughter."

"Alright well that works. Come with me."

The officer took me to the ambulance and we went inside the vehicle. They shut the back and the vehicle took off. I texted my step aunt to watch my car while I was gone. We arrived at the hospital and I was put in a waiting room. Till eventually they allowed me to come in the morgue area. They put me next to the body that was covered with the white blanket and the doctor asked me a few questions before revealing who was under.

"Are you sure you want to see this?"

"I am. I just want to know how she died."

The doctor understood and removed only half the blanket. Sure enough it was Reneta but there was no sign of how she died.

"Wait there's no indication on where she died?"

"Actually there was."

Then he removed the blanket all the way to the hip and I was shock to see. There was a cut mark on her stomach but her organs were missing.

"We did an autopsy on her and found that she overdose on her medication that she was prescribed. Police said when they arrived, she was still alive but then a smile grew on her face and then right there she was gone. We aren't sure why she smiled but it was probably because of the medication."

"No it wasn't. It was because she was finally at peace and can now move on. Thank you doctor."

I left the hospital and returned back home. I stayed a few days with my step aunt and soon went on with my life. The Afton family are truly gone but I do have one thing that is left from them. I'll follow what Michael wants and be sure to keep his promise. Like my mother did for me, I will protect my child.


	10. Chapter 10 Ending

Chapter 10- A New Beginning to the End

I woke up from my nightmare that I had and it must have caught the little ones attention. She comes into the room and jumps into my arms holding me tight. I looked at her with a smile and she asked," Is mommy having another scary dream?"

"No it's fine sweetie. Just been thinking about dad that's all."

"Oh."

"Here let's go back to your room."

I picked her up and went to her room. For being three years old, she's very talkative and can understand a lot of her surroundings. I enter her room and set her down on her bed. I made sure she was tucked in and set.

"Alright. Goodnight little one."

I kissed her forehead but for some reason she was giving an odd feeling.

"Is everything alright

"Yeah but can you tell me a story mommy?"

"Sure."

I checked her book case and gave some suggestions.

"Want me to read the Ink Machine?"

She shook her head.

"Okay then how about the Skeletons Frisky Business?"

Again she said no. I was having a hard time to pick a story so I decided to tell my own story. I sat down next to her on the bed.

"Okay then how about this. I'll tell you a story about a man who found a little girl?"

"Sure."

"Alright, its starts out as a normal day. The little girl was with a group of kids close to her age. Then she wondered around the area till she sees a man in a purple outfit taking care of a bad man. He noticed the little girl, walked up to her, and asked if she was okay. Yes she says and the man asked if she was lost. The girl wasn't sure if she was lost or probably destine to meet this man. In the end the purple man took her under his care and taught her many things throughout the years. One day though, the purple man couldn't run from his past and had to leave the girl behind. Though he taught her enough to defend herself. But one day when the girl was old enough, she went out to find the culprits behind the purple man's disappearance. She only found out that five little creatures cursed him and on his final day. He turned into a monster. The girl found him but couldn't recognize him from the start. Then she realized who he was. She was leading him back home till she was stopped by another stranger who at first claim to be his son. The man said that he can save him if he brings him back home. As time went on the girl came to have feelings for this man. One day as he was creating a cure for his father, a fire broke out and the monster that was once his father was gone. The man and the girl had to leave but only one can survive in the end. So the man let his beloved escape while he is left with nothing to fear. Though he left her a gift. The gift was a little angel that can bring light into his name and end the curse. That little angel is their little Abi."

I look at Abi and she was asleep. I kissed her forehead and went on to my bed. This time the nightmare was filled with peace.

The next morning, I got my things and dressed myself up. I also got Abi dressed as well. Today I am going to take her to go see our little Secret. I got her into the car and drove off. I turned on the radio to see how the news is going. Nothing that bad was going on and everything seem to be fine. Though after everything was done, the police found out about my connection with Afton and started asking questions. I didn't quite answer a lot of them but I shrugged that off. Some parents wanted to sue me under his name but I was lucky that didn't happen. Since I wasn't really blood related, it wasn't found possible to do but who knows. Though the last thing I heard about Afton was that they were making a documentary movie about him. They used a lot of tapes and recordings that Michael sent off as evidence and some in the abandon pizzeria. Also I was asked to come in and give some answers about what he was. As much as I was hesitant but I think it's best for the world to know about it. We soon arrived to our little Secret and we walked in. I asked the front desk if we can enter the room and they said we were allowed to enter. We walked into the room and he grew a bright smile.

"Mommy! Sister!"

"Hello Secret. How's my son doing?"

"I've been fine mom. How are you Abi?"

"You know me Secret. Taking care of mom while you're here."

"That's sweet."

Then a doctor noticed me and called me over. I told Abi to wait in the room while I talk to the doctor. I went over to him and we had a small talk.

"How's my son?"

"He seems to be fine but you might want to take a look at this."

We went into a room and he showed me a recording in his room. I questioned about it.

"Why are you recording my son?"

"In case something were to occur in his sleep. Just please have a look."

I did and after a few minutes of nothing happening I noticed it. My son started to move around a bit in bed and then out of nowhere a chair went flying in the air and then he woke up. Everything went silent and a nurse walked in to see what happened. The doctor stopped the video and asked," We aren't sure what may have caused that but I think maybe you should talk to a spirt guider."

I shook my head and said," No, everything is alright doctor. Trust me on this you should not be involve with this."

"Uh okay. Then if you wish to check out your son, sign this and you can take him out."

I begin to sign him off but I kept thinking on that video. Because in the video, the doctor didn't notice that shadowy figure in the background. I finish what I was doing and got me children and we left the hospital. We arrived back home and told my kids to eat leftovers from yesterday for dinner. I walked up to my room and shut the door. I locked it and sat down on the floor. I closed my eyes and called out to him.

"Michael…Michael…Michael."

Then he appeared before me.

"Whisper?"

"You actually came?"

"Well can't ignore that beautiful voice of yours."

I blushed a bit.

"Heh, thanks but I called you to see how he's doing?"

"My father is doing fine. Even in hell he's still suffering in an endless cycle. Henry been trying to help end the cycle but that blonde kid won't just let him be. Though can't blame him, William did do a lot of bad things."

"Yeah but I think William might be trying to escape."

"He tried on some occasions but that devil guy been keeping his eye out on him."

"That's good to hear. I still don't understand why you are there? I could have sworn that you've done some good."

"Actually Whisper there's something you must know."

"What is it?"

"I've been asked to go to heaven."

"Oh that's great."

"But if I do so, then I won't be able to communicate with the living. Communicating with the dead is a dark magic ritual and only those in hell can accept the calls. I choose to be in hell so that I can communicate with you, to keep an eye on our kids, and to make sure that my father is back to his sanity. But again that boy is not helping at all."

"So you gave up your own peace to stay with me?"

"That and to keep giving you updates. Though when my father is back to normal, I will be going to heaven which is the deal I made with the man himself."

"Oh well when that time comes. Give me a call so I can say good bye."

"Sure."

"Alright well I'll be seeing you later Michael."

"You too Whisper."

Then I opened my eye to an empty room with just me. I got up and left my room. I went to the living room and there my beautiful kids are eating their food while watching cartoons. A knock came through the door and it was my step aunt.

"Hey? Didn't know you were coming to visit."

"Well you know me. I do like to drop in on surprises. Mind if I come in?"

"Sure. Kids its aunty."

The kids got up and gave their gentle hugs. A few minutes have gone by and the kids were in their rooms getting ready to sleep. I was in the kitchen talking to my aunt.

"How is Secret doing?"

"He's doing fine. The doctor said to maybe take him in for one last checkup but I think he's fine."

"Well whatever fits you is alright with me. Oh do you mind refilling this?"

"Sure."

I got up and grabbed her cup. As I was walking to the water dispenser. Everything began to slow down. My body just froze in position and my aunt seem to notice. She voiced echoed out to me.

"Whisper…is everything alright?"

Then I fell and blacked out. I woke up the next day in a hospital bed. I wasn't sure on what happened but luckily a doctor came by.

"Oh you're awake."

"Hey doc um what happen?"

"Well from the reports from your aunt, you blacked out and lost consciousness. And here they report that in the ambulance you weren't responsive. Once we got you set, we scanned your body."

"What did you find?"

"I can't quite explain it but your body seems to be deteriorating. It seems to be affecting your brain the most."

"Am I going to be alright?"

He stayed silent for a bit and I caught on to it.

"No…no, no, no!"

"Please calm down. Let's not make a scene."

"I can't be dying! My mother-"

I stopped and thought about it for a moment.

"My mother?"

"Your mother? What did she do?"

"It's nothing. Can you please give me a moment to myself?"

"Certainly."

He closed the door and I closed my eyes. I called out to her.

"Mother..mother…mom."

A figured appeared before me and I was shock to see her. She was still the same as how I last saw her. I put my hand out to touch her but it just went through her. I chuckled a bit and she did too. We sat down and started chatting.

"I didn't think you were still there."

"I never left my sweet daughter. I had a debt that needed to be paid."

"Yeah but about that debt, does that mean?"

"Yes, it has be fulfilled."

"What was it exactly?"

"I gave my soul up to you for protection against all the evilness the world will bring. But my debt and a curse that I brought to you has been made."

"And that is?"

"When you give birth to the children. That is when the curse is lifted thus ending your protection."

I was shocked and stunned by all of this. She continued.

"I didn't think you would have found someone so soon, especially with someone with a weird family history. But it is what it is and I can no longer extend it or stop it."

"So what will happen to you?"

"I will be moving to the realms of spirits. My business has been finished."

A bright light lit our area and I looked as my mother is taken towards the light. I called out before she disappeared.

"Will I ever see you again!?"

But I never got her reply.

I returned back in my hospital room and I called the doctor. He entered.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes but I want to ask. How long do I have?"

"Well your brain is deteriorating at a high rate so I'll say maybe three weeks."

I let it sink in a bit and some tears came out of my eyes. I also asked if I could leave and he agreed. I signed myself out and contacted my aunt to pick me up. During the drive I let her know what was happening and she couldn't handle the news as much as I did. Though she promise to look after my kids which brought up the hard part.

"Secret, Abi, there's something mommy has to tell you."

They watched and listen well. It was hard to keep my tears in but I had to let them out.

"In three weeks, mommy… won't be around anymore."

They both looked with a confused look. It was still hard to answer but I kept going.

"What I mean is mommy is sick and soon she'll be…she'll be with daddy."

That is when they both realized it.

"What!?"

"Abi, I know I said I'll be here for you but I guess time had something else in mind. Secret, I promised you too many things that I can keep but you will both be safe. Aunty will be watching you two after I am gone."

They both ran to me and gave hard hugs.

"NO! You can't go!"

"I don't want to be alone!"

"You two won't be. I'll always be watching you from wherever I go. Even if it's by your father's side."

I hugged them deeply and gave them as much love.

"I know you both will be strong. Don't worry my children. So in the meantime, let's make mommies last moments the greatest they can be."

The next couple of weeks, my children and I started my last journey. It was an amazing thing to go through with them and I made sure they felt the same. We went to many places and visited some old locations. Also I recorded myself explaining my time with Afton and what I have witnessed during those events. I made sure that my involvement was kept a secret. Soon I delivered it to the people working on the document. They gave me a nice amount of money so I put it away for the kids to use. The final week soon came and my body was at its final limit. My legs no longer functioned and my one eye has lost its sight. Though I know where I was going. The car stopped and I can hear them getting out. They helped get on the wheelchair and laid set down. The area we went felt very familiar. The cool breeze of the wind blowing on me, the sun setting down into the ocean, and I couldn't help but let out my tears. I knew where we were.

"Mommy, this is where you and daddy became one for each other right?"

"You told us what it was and aunty found it."

"Yes it is. I can very much picture what it was. I…I am so happy. Time is an enemy that no one can beat but I…was glad to spend it with you two. Thank you…my…sweet children."

"Mommy!",said both my children.

I woke up in just pure darkness. Then light shined out to me. I look towards it and a hand was held out. I grabbed it and I recognize whose hand this was. I accepted it and soon began my afterlife.


End file.
